


A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart

by fangirl_squee



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, some flirty frank/sadie/james nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: James Bond is introduced to the two agents he’ll be working with on his next mission. They are most decidedly not his usual.





	A Thousand Miles and Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my wip folder in skyfall came out and like... I just do not have any excuse of why this took me So Long.
> 
>  
> 
> thank the maddie, for betaing, and for kitty, who has been very patient in between bb fics

Bond looked over the files that Q had handed him. “So they’re Americans. CIA?”

 

“No,” said Q, “and before you ask they’re not NSA, FBI, or any other acronym you could name. Apparently they’re doing this as a favour to the American President’s secret service.”

 

Bond looked up at Q skeptically. “They’re doing this as a  _ favour _ ?”

 

“Darling,” said a woman’s voice from the doorway, “when a President asks you to do them a favour, you do them a favour. You wouldn’t believe how handy a Presidential favour can be.”

 

A stunning woman stood in the doorway next to a moustachioed man in a striped suit. 

 

“Well, as a favour and to get paid,” said the man, stepping down the small flight of stairs that separated Q’s lab from the corridor.

 

He offered his hand to the woman and she accepted, stepping down beside him gracefully. They kept holding hands as they approached Q’s table.

 

“Working for free sets a dangerous precedent, and freelance work is dangerous enough as it is,” said the woman.

 

“Then where does the favour come into it?” said Bond.

 

“We were on vacation,” said the man. He gave Bond a look up and down. “From that posture I’d say you’re the MI5 man we’ll be working with, correct?”

 

“Frank, be nice, you know how stiff the British secret service can be, he was probably just attempting to satisfy the small amount of curiosity he has.”

 

Q attempted to turn his snort of laughter into a cough, drawing the attention of the pair.

 

“Q darling! How  _ are _ you?” said the woman, releasing the man’s hand to kiss Q on both cheeks enthusiastically, “I haven’t seen you since that dreadful business in Brazil.”

 

Q smiled. “They haven’t put me on a boat since.”

 

The man laughed, clapping Q on the back. “That’s the way to go about it! Just stay far away from the water and you’ll be fine!”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Doyle, this is our 007 agent, James Bond,” said Q.

 

“Lovely to meet you,” said Bond, giving her a small nod.

 

He perhaps let his eyes linger slightly too long.

 

“Why, I’m flattered, Mr. Bond,” said Sadie, “but I’m afraid you’re not really my type.”

 

Bond used his years of agency training to keep most of the surprise out of his tone. “Might I ask who is?”

 

Sadie laughed. “Why, my husband of course. But I suppose we could make an exception after the mission is complete, for a date night or two. What do you think darling?”

 

Frank handed Sadie a flask, glancing at Bond. “If you’d like to love, I suppose he is quite handsome in his way.”

 

“Oh Frank, there’s no need to bring jealousy into a potential future date night,” said Sadie.

 

“Sadie love, I assure I was not feeling in the least bit jealous.” Frank paused. “Well, okay, maybe I was, just a little.”

 

“You were, and it was perfectly adorable,” said Sadie clasping their hands together, “there’s absolutely no need. Date nights are fun, but Frank Doyle is forever, you know that.”

 

“I know it, but it never fails to thrill the heart to hear it,” said Frank.

 

They clicked their flasks together.

 

Bond leaned close to Q.

 

“What the hell are they even talking about?” muttered Bond.

 

Q busied himself with his laptop, clicking through folders. “I believe they, um, they have proposed that you go on a date with both of them.”

 

“What?” said Bond.

 

“If you’re so predisposed darling,” said Sadie, from where she was currently sitting on Frank’s lap. “We completely understand if it’s not really your style.”

 

“What,” said Bond again.

 

The door hissed open again.

 

“Oh thank God,” said Q under his breath.

 

“M, darling, how lovely to see you,” said Sadie, standing up as M entered.

 

“Mr. Doyle, Mrs. Doyle, thank you for volunteering your services,” said M.

 

Frank shook M’s hand. “No trouble at all, we were in the neighbourhood.”

 

M raised her eyebrow. “Were you?”

 

“Well, we were in the hemisphere, so close enough for this sort of thing,” said Frank.

 

“Quite,” said M, “shall we get started on the briefing?”

 

“Oh yes, do let’s start,” said Sadie.

 

She winked broadly at Bond. This was set to be a very interesting mission before they even got to the briefing.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
